Stay faraway
by SKANDROSITA
Summary: One shot Aeon mostrando la resolución del par entre los acontecimientos de Residen evil 6 y la palicuka Vendetta. La razón por la cual el rubio se muestra tan decaído en el filme.


_**Este fic es un regalo para mi "Amigo secreto 2019-2020" **__**Fatty Rose Malfoy**_ _**del foro **_**Resident Evil: Behind the horror. **

La llegada de Año Nuevo hace que las personas se sientan optimistas por lo que puede prosperar el nuevo ciclo, ya sea en el ámbito profesional, amoroso, en la salud y en lo emocional.

Existen distintas supersticiones y rituales como que si besas a alguien al sonar las campanadas podrás atraer el amor y la prosperidad o el brindar por el año venidero.

El ambiente festivo se notaba y sentía en el hotel Hamilton del ajetreado Washington DC, donde los empleados del gabinete disfrutaban de la cena de año nuevo.

Los adornos dorados y plateados decoraban el salón principal para dar la bienvenida al año nuevo.

Nada eso era relevante para el agente Leon Scott quien estaba presente por compromiso de la agenda; misma que lo obligaba a estar presente después de reingresar al servicio secreto y a servir al actual sobreviviente designado que tomaba el puesto a la presidencia.

Incómodo al vestir en traje formal y zapatos angostos que torturaban el empeine de sus pies; hacía acto de presencia con solemnidad y ansias de poder disfrutar de la barra libre.

Estaba consciente de que ese no era su lugar; necesitaba estar en servicio buscando a los cómplices de Simmons quienes aún tenían puestos importantes o rastrear quienes traficaran con armas biológicas, pero no en un hotel donde la estancia costaba más de mil dólares la noche.

Kennedy tomó el ascensor y así llegar a donde tendría que pasar la velada.

Habían pasado dos años y medio desde el ataque a Lianshang y muchos cambios radicales se suscitaban a su alrededor. Helena había sido removida de su puesto para llevar una misión secreta y por lo cual le había perdido el rastro. Hunnigan había usado todos los favores entre sus contactos para que Leon tuviera está última oportunidad, era una deuda que debía pagar a la morena y solo por esos estaría presente en la reunión.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado al escuchar el sonido del elevador al llegar a la planta baja.

Acomodó su corbata y repasó la mano entre el cabello para cerciorar la pulcritud de su peinado.

La música en vivo denotaba que el ambiente sería formal y aburrido.

–Necesito un trago. –dijo para sí mismo.

Parecía una necesidad el tener el nivel de alcohol alto en su torrente para soportar el resto de la noche.

Caminó en dirección del salón y mostró la invitación de la fiesta.

–Bienvenido, señor Kennedy. En unos momentos lo llevaremos a su lugar. –musitó la anfitriona quien de inmediato hizo una seña para que un asistente guiara al rubio.

Las puertas del recinto se abrieron para dejar en claro que sus especificaciones estaban en lo correcto. Los invitados eran personajes importantes en el ambiente político como en lo social, era una reunión digna de tabloides de espectáculos.

–Esta es su mesa– mencionó con discreción la joven quien lo había llevado hasta el lugar designado por el planificador de eventos.

–Gracias. – respondió el rubio al notar que la mesa estaba a un lado del ventanal del salón y alejado de la multitud de la pista de baile. –por favor, me gustaría tener un Whisky en las manos lo más pronto posible ¿Qué hago para que sea eso posible?

Scott sabía que la amabilidad era un valor que pocas personas mostraban en esa clase de eventos y aunado con un toque de coqueteo recibiría pronto su petición.

La joven asintió en silencio –¿Ya tiene pensado cuál de las tres opciones en el menú va a pedir?

–Me intriga el que pienses que estaré poco tiempo en la velada.

–Entre más alcohol piden, es porque menos desean estar presentes.

Leon alzó la ceja interesado en el juicio al que había llegado la mesera.

–Sorprendeme.

–Le traeré el salmón.

–Veo que eres toda una rebelde. –mencionó galante y seguido de sí mismo.

–Mi nombre es Holly.

–Holly, es un gusto conocerte.

–En unos minutos vuelvo con lo que pidió.

–Soy Scott y gracias por la atención.

Al quedarse solo en la mesa pudo notar la distribución de los lugares. Habían secciones para filántropos reconocidos, agentes retirados y prospectos en busca de un puesto en el gabinete; mismo que aún tenía deficiencia para retomar el rumbo desde la muerte de Adam en Tall OAKS.

Risas en tonos bajos, el sonido de copas chocar y vestidos brillantes era el resumen de gente superficial en busca de un hueso que roer.

La bebida llegó a manos del agente quien no tardó en ingerirla, no sin antes pedir otra bebida igual.

–Nunca se es muy tarde para un café, ni muy temprano para un whisky. –bromeo con la mesera.

Dió un vistazo al su reloj que marcaba las diez treinta. La noche parecía eterna.

En silencio disfrutaba del alcohol y ver a las personas que pasaban de manera amena la velada. El piano tocando jazz de fondo, brindis entre los invitados y parejas bailando en la pista de baile. Hacían contraste con la situación del hombre quien sentía una gran soledad inminente en su existencia.

Mil preguntas pasaban por mente y solo un porque, que le daban sentido a su rutina.

Estaba en esa pausa porque aún amaba a Ada y desde la última ocasión en que habían hablado, nada había cambiado.

Para él, el amor era lo que daba sentido el seguir queriendo proteger a la fémina que permanecía en sus pensamientos.

Era una pena ya que el rubio debía reinventarse, después de que ese lazo inexistente se había roto.

Un lugar donde el ambiente estaba lleno de gratitud, de alegría, de fiesta y él solo sentía ausencia.

Sonrió en silencio para seguir observando el panorama.

Sus ojos mostraban añoranza y tristeza.

–Que pena. –dijo para sí mismo al pensar la imagen deplorable que daba a la multitud.

Ingirió gran cantidad de la bebida del vaso recién servido para tomar valor y elegir a una incauta víctima en busca de una noche sin compromiso y saciar sus bajos instintos. Pensó en la joven mujer quien minutos antes lo había guiado en el salón; pero al analizar en detalle pudo identificar quién la anfitriona era novia del bartender.

«Será mejor evitar el que escupan a mi bebida. »pensó al observar con atención los hielos en su vaso.

A lo lejos pudo ver a varios hombres observando la espalda de una mujer sentada varias mesas lejos de él. La fina figura descubierta por un vestido rojo quemado y satinado, cabello a la altura de los hombros.

–Mujeres.

–¿Disculpe? –Preguntó un empleado del lugar quien le llevaba el platillo del primer tiempo.

–Es fácil quererlas, lo complicado es entenderlas. –bromeó sin tener otra forma de actuar. –¿No lo crees?

–¿Gusta que le traiga otro trago igual? –preguntó el mesero evitando seguir la conversación.

–Estaria muy agradecido de que lo hicieras.

Leon notó como en el jardín comenzaban a alistar los fuegos artificiales para dar el espectáculo de media noche.

Sin dudar tomó el teléfono para llamar a su colega.

El tono de llamada en espera se hizo presente obligando al rubio a permanecer inquieto para ser atendido.

–Ni creas que voy a sacarte del lugar.

–Es el peor saludo. Eres tan fría, Hunnigan.

–Estoy trabajando y tú estás en una cena en un hotel de cinco estrellas ¿Podrías fingir que lo disfrutas? Era el único favor que te pedí.

Era verdad, estaba de regreso en el servicio secreto gracias a Hunnigan a los múltiples tratos no oficiales con base entre favores pendientes entre colegas y que la morena había guardado para emergencias de índole de seguridad nacional.

–Bien, pero después de media noche volveré a mi habitación.

–Esa es la actitud. Solo debes estar al pendiente de que ningún intruso o sospechoso se acerque a los invitados.

Leon terminó la llamada observando que la espalda pálida de la mujer asesinada por los invitados ya no estaba en su lugar. Quizá se encontraba en la pista de baile o en la barra del bar.

Faltaba una hora para terminar con el calvario de estar en un lugar donde sentía desencajar y seguir con la técnica de embriagarse no estaba funcionando.

Lo mejor era regresar a lo que funcionaba en su vida y eso era trabajar. Extrañaba estar al servicio de la gente y en búsqueda de ella verdad.

Aún había un pendiente con Chris Redfield y el altercado del que fueron protagonistas. Había apuntado a un oficial condecorado solo por salvar a la persona que más quería.

Estaba en un dilema moral. Todo lo que estaba conectado a Ada siempre terminaba dejándolo contra la espada y la pared.

–El lugar está vacío ¿Puedo sentarme? –Preguntó una voz femenina, sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.

El tono con aire altanero le hizo erizar la piel.

–Tomaré tu silencio como un si. –continuó la mujer quien con gracia terminó situada justo al frente del rubio.

Vestido rojo quemado, piel pálida, cabello tan negro como lo recordaba y maquillaje que enmarcaba sus facciones.

–Ada. –Exclamó con sorpresa Leon.

La espía posó su mano justo al frente del rostro de Scott para interrumpir.

–Soy Loreen Collins, comisionada de la asamblea de New York para evitar el espionaje y corrupción entre empresas. –explicó al cruzarse de piernas y dejar al descubierto el gran escote asimétrico del vestido.

–¿Tú, por qué? –Preguntó con un trasfondo de añoranza.

Wong leyó entre líneas al agente. No era sólo cuestionar el su presencia en ese momento, se refería a la razón de volver a encontrarse.

–Debía verte y el sistema de seguridad es pésimo en este tipo de reuniones. Simmons podría matar de nuevo al presidente y nadie se daría cuenta de que entró con un arma biológica. –alzando aún más la falda del vestido mostró una MAC M11 seguido de un guiño sugestivo.

–¿Por qué hoy? Pudiste llamar o entrar por la ventana de mi habitación.

–Es más divertido cuando hay una invitación y el juego es consensuado. – respondió al recargarse en el respaldo de la silla. –Hay gente importante con quién necesito reunirme y te ví solito en este rincón ¿Donde dejaste a la joven Redfield?

Quizá era la última ocasión en que podría verlo antes de volver a ser una fugitiva de la justicia.

Tan directa como evasiva. No era sorpresa que la primer pregunta fuera por la pelirroja quien lo había dejado por su colega en Terra Safe, el activista Neil.

–No hay ninguna respuesta escondida contigo ¿No es así? –dijo Kennedy a modo de jugueteo deteniendo la mano de la mujer sobre el vestido. –sabemos donde se encuentra Claire.

–Me confundes con un tipo de persona diferente. –cuestionó al rubio. –crees que soy incapaz de mentir.

Kennedy trató de leer los movimientos de la espía, pero la necesidad de estar cerca de ella comenzaban a nublar su juicio.

–¿Esto te parece una mentira? puedo sentir como tus manos tiemblan. –mencionó al estar a centímetros del arma de Wong –¿Que quieres de mí?

Ada acercó el rostro al de Scott quien permanecía con una postura a la defensiva.

–Por dios, no tienes frío por usar ese smoking Tom Ford. –dijo al retirar el tacto del agente y cubrir parte de su pierna –quiza solo quiero agradecerte y pedir perdón por las cosas que aún no he hecho.

Era obvio que haría algo terrible para pedir tregua.

«¿Por qué? Es una pregunta que siempre le hago a la vida» Pensó Leon al saber que ella era una debilidad.

–Vaya, esa es una nueva palabra agregada a tu léxico. –mencionó con tono neutral.

Leon tomó distancia para analizar la situación. Ada en una cena tan importante para el círculo político,el que estuviera cazando a un importante contacto y el que se acercara mostrando sin tapujo sus intenciones.

Algo turbio estaba manejandose en el mercado negro y ella solo quería asegurar el que Leon estuviera de su lado.

Lo estaba usando.

No era una conexión simple e inquebrantable que al mirarse a los ojos ella viera luces divinas.

Estaba convencido de ser un peón en el juego enigmático de Wong.

Pero no podía negar reacción química tóxica que emanaba cuando estaban en contacto.

–Hay formas de ganar ese perdón que buscas y creí que al limpiar mi nombre lo habías conseguido.– continuó el rubio –Supongo que siempre hay nuevas maneras de mandar todo a la mierda.

–Tu país funciona a base de guerra y consumismo, no lo has notado pero todos los presentes buscan el sueño americano. Yo solo soy un intermediario entre quienes hacen el trabajo sucio y los que ponen la cara ante la sociedad para decir "aquí no pasa nada, sigue gastando en petróleo y buscando la juventud eterna".

–Sabes que estoy en servicio y debería estar llevandote como sospechosa ¿No es así?

–Pero no lo harás. – acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja –me necesitas como yo a ti.

Usaba los pendientes de zafiro que le había regalado el agente. Le lucian radiantes en contraste a su piel de porcelana.

–No he podido dejar de pensar en que Simmons y tú estuvieron juntos.

Ada alzó la ceja en desdén a la frase recién dicha por Scott. Se paró para tomar del mentón el rubio y terminar la charla.

–¿A qué viene ese reclamo infantil? Siempre estuviste con Claire y no fue impedimento en tus valores. –cuestionó la moral del agente. –somos adultos quienes son libres de decidir con quién estar y el tema de Simmons está muerto.

Era cierto, no tenías cara para reprochar algún comportamiento inadecuado cuando él era el mayor traidor a la lealtad de Claire. Pero también era claro que, nunca supo cómo reaccionar al inminente abandono por parte de la espía.

Nunca supo si cambiar o buscar lo que pedía el alma. Llevaba tiempo atascado en el mismo lugar.

¿Cómo podía seguir amándola si el tiempo nunca estuvo a su favor?

–¿Que quieres?

–Mi polvera, es importante para mí completar mi maquillaje.

–¿Que te hace pensar que aún conservo eso?

–Tiene un rastreador y fue lo que me trajo aquí esta noche.

–Pensé que la razón lo era las figuras importantes como un nuevo patrocinador para tus viajes a Italia o Rusia.

–Alguien hizo bien su tarea de investigación.

–Glenn Arias es un hombre peligroso, no deberías acercarte. Hunnigan me envió para seguir su rastro, no teníamos idea de que estuviera aquí por ti.

–¿Son celos los que noto?

–¿Y si fuera asi?

–Tendríamos que discutirlo en otro lugar.

Parecía camino inevitable como si el destino lo obligara a no alejarse de ella.

León había caído en la trampa, era un cachorrito crédulo. Odiaba admitirlo pero esa combinación de inocencia y atractivo era algo que la entretenía.

Desviarse por unas horas del trato con el mercader de la muerte, quien tanteaba su suerte al estar en el mismo edificio que el agente Keneddy.

Era una situación hostil pero llena de adrenalina para la mujer de rasgos asiáticos.

León señaló la salida del salón para llevar la plática a otro lugar más privado. Necesitaba saber lo que buscaba Arias al exponerse así.

Ada fue la primera en salir dando la vista completa de su espalda descubierta.

–Cuando era niño imaginaba en la clase de hombre que me convertiría. –dijo para sí mismo Kennedy.

En ningún momento de su infancia se llegó a ver mendigando atención de una mujer que aparentemente no lo apreciaba.

Loreen se despidió de manera cordial de quienes se mostraron interesados en sus conferencias sobre el cómo evitar el que una empresa sea espiada por la competencia y evitar la corrupción en las jerarquías estructurales. Para Ada era fácil interpretar a personajes que la gente quería escuchar y ver.

Sabía que una apariencia agradable le facilitaria la vida, pero de igual manera la había llevado a situaciones complicadas como la obsesión insana de Derek.

Necesitaba la llave dentro de la polvera, era la única forma de poder llegar a la caja de seguridad que resguardaba las muestras del virus G, su vacuna y la muestra de sangre de Jake Müller.

Esperó unos minutos antes de seguir el paso de Wong. Si ella estaba detrás del terrorista radicado en México, necesitaba respuestas para la investigación de la agente de seguridad y la razón por la cual seguía en el hotel.

También era la obvia razón de que quería estar con Ada, cualquier pretexto era perfecto para tener un acercamiento fortuito.

Al salir del salón vio la hora en su reloj, faltaban quince minutos para la media noche.

Ada le hizo una seña al rubio para que la siguiera al elevador que abría sus puertas.

El pensar el que la polvera como ese pretexto era razón para agradecer a Helena quien guardó el artefacto.

Ada tenía razón, él guardaba el pequeño polvo que con anterioridad había abierto. No entendía el porqué Wong había confiado en sus manos una llave misteriosa, pero lo averiguaría de una vez por todas.

El rubio llegó a paso rápido antes de que las compuertas lo dejarán fuera y presionó el botón del piso trece.

–Así que sin más me llevas a tu habitación, hoy estamos atrevidos. –Dijo la espía quien tenía los brazos cruzados.

Leon soltó una risilla. Odiaba ser descubierto pero le era imposible aparentar cuando se trataba de la mujer en cuestión.

–Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre Glenn Arias y te daré tu polvera. –fue directo en sus palabras al ver fijamente a la mujer de vestido rojo. –Es un trato al que no puedes negarte y eso nos convierte en compañeros de crímen.

Ada se regodeo unos instantes, acercándose poco a poco al rubio para hacerlo titubear.

–¿Ya somos algo? A mi parecer te adelantas Leon, pero tal vez me gusta el que intentas ir un paso delante de mí– Dijo Ada en un tono coqueto al cual Leon no podía resistir, pero lo intentaba. –Glenn viene como bajador del país radicado en Querétaro; ya sabes ese afán de esconder el negocio real tras la fachada de amor al pueblo.– continuó, no sin antes llevar la mano dentro del saco del rubio. –Solo como contacto de compra y venta, soy una simple espectadora. Pero hay cosas más interesantes a las que me gustaría poner la mano encima y quizá cuidar.

Ese movimiento hábil con alevosía y ventaja, Ada sabía dónde tocar y debilitar al agente.

–En verdad me gustaría creer lo que dices, pero sé que escapaste de la justicia por técnicismos. Fue Carla la que planeó la caída de Neo Umbrella, pero eres culpable de otros delitos. –musitó el rubio mientras tomaba de la cintura a pálida que invadía su espacio. –Solo tomaras algo de mi como las otras veces y desaparecerás de mi vida.- Leon se resistía a los encantos de Ada. Aunque sus labios mentían, sus manos no dejaban de repasar la suavidad de la espalda de la mujer que amaba. –hasta que me necesites de nuevo.

Wong tomó la corbata del agente usando presión para ahogar la respiración de Kennedy.

–Siempre quieres hacerte el chico rudo, detrás del alcohol, tu frialdad y esa actitud galante. Eso podra funcionar con algunas camareras, pero no conmigo, muy en el fondo te gusta nuestro juego– dijo la elegante dama sobre los labios del rubio. –te gusta tenerme por unas horas y extrañarme las demás noches. El que no puedas tenerme es lo que más te hace volver a mi. –le dijo Ada mientras volvía a verlo a los ojos. Le encantaba tener en su merced a Leon a pesar de no tenerle afecto, el deseo que sentía por el rubio, era un pequeño placer culposo.

Soltó la corbata para esperar la reacción de Scott.

Keneddy soltó una pequeña risa y sostuvo con firmeza las caderas de la fémina quien se inmutó en el instante.

–Si es inevitable ¿que hacemos aquí si sabes el número de mi habitación?-Dijo Leon en un tono burlon mientras seguia teniendo sostenida a Ada. –conseguiremos lo que buscamos del otro de una u otra forma, es mejor hacerlo de la que nos deje satisfechos.

La espía sonrió de lado enmarcando una expresión enigmática.

–Muy bien, chico rudo. Salgamos de aquí. – mencionó Ada mientras sonreía y guiaba al agente. Sabia manipular al rubio, le gustaba darle falsa seguridad y control.

Ya fuera del elevador buscaron el pasillo que lo llevará a la habitación 645.

Keneddy jugueteaba nervioso con la llave dentro de su bolsillo. Estaba todo dicho, el encuentro era un pacto y sólo quedaba estar a solas.

Por fin el lugar privado y silencioso que necesitaban. La recámara elegante y cuidada en todo detalle con diseño minimalista.

Ada fue la primera en pasar y accionar el interruptor del candelabro.

–Vaya que el gobierno no escatima en fiestas– dijo Ada con sarcasmo. Estaba acostumbrada a lujos más excéntricos y excesivos. –Tienes una linda vista desde el pretencioso balcón de vidrio. –dijo al dar una mirada al jardín y recibía una bocanada de aire fresco.

Keneddy no tardó en seguirle el paso y besarle el cuello. Quería tomar el control de la situación.

El agente podía sentir la espalda desnuda de Ada, ese perfume tan peculiar de melocotón ámbar y el como ella acariciaba su cabello.

Comenzó a bajar la caricia de los hombros a las piernas de la pálida mujer, invadiendo el escote de la pierna izquierda; siendo posesivo mientras invadía la intimidad de Ada.

No soportó más y giró para tener de frente al agente de la DSO.

Era Keneddy llevaba el control en la lucha de egos. Quien quedó a unos centímetros de los labios de la espía.

Odiaba desear tanto a un peón en su juego de ajedrez, pero era tan atractivo como hábil. Ada Wong deseaba a Leon.

Comenzaron a besarse, siendo el rubio el que llevaba el control de la muestra de cariño. Tratando de controlar su respiración como la inminente exitacion en su torrente sanguíneo.

Esos besos profundos y embriagantes a los que se había vuelto simpatizante desde la primera vez la obligaban a mantener al rubio de su lado, Wong mordió con sensualidad los labios de Leon; para después acariciar sus pectorales, desabotonando la camisa para tocar de manera directa la piel del rubio. No pudo dejar desaparecidas algunas cicatrices que recordaba con anterioridad y por eso las rozaba con sus dedos mientras repasaba la marca en su abdomen.

Las respiraciones empiezan a agitarse, algunos jadeos involuntarios comenzaban a salir, al ritmo que las caricias avanzaban.

El sonido de de los juegos pirotécnicos y las luces de los mismos desconcentraron a la pareja.

El sonido de fiesta y celebración se escuchaba en el aire.

–Feliz año nuevo– expresó Keneddy en el oído de la espía para después besar su frente.

Odiaba no poder odiar a Leon, esos actos tan naturales, tan espontaeos y dulces

–Solo cállate. –dijo Ada siendo iluminada por fuegos artificiales.

León obedeció al besarla de nuevo y comenzar a pelear con los botones que sostenían el vestido sobre el cuello de Wong.

Ada solo se dejaba llevar casi olvidando que era lo que en verdad tenía que hacer.

–Eres una mujer hermosa –exclamó Leon al tener vulnerable a Ada.

Su torso pálido era iluminado por los fuegos de artificio que contrastaban con el tono porcelana de Wong. El frío del clima y la excitación se notaban sobre los pezones de la espía.

Era dulce e irritante a la vez.

La espía no quería seguir escuchando al rubio, necesitaba más de él.

Se inclinó para quitarse el arnés que sostenía su arma y la dejó caer al suelo para después abalanzarse sobre el pecho del agente, para arrebatarle las piezas de ropa que aún conservaba sobre el torso.

Leon la sostuvo mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello. La cargo para avanzar por la habitación y llegar hasta el dormitorio donde una cama perfectamente tendida los esperaba.

Kennedy sostenía el peso de Ada con ambas manos en el trasero de la asiática. Con habilidad la dejó sobre las sábanas mientras subía a la cama para avanzar. Quedó con una pierna sobre el colchón mientras comenzaba a quitarse el cinturón frente a la espía.

Era jodidamente atractivo.

Ella prosiguió a quitar el resto de su vestimenta, a desamarrar el vestido que se sostenía sobre sus caderas y dejar al descubierto la pequeña lencería de encaje que combinaba con la prenda de vestir.

–Si dices algo tierno voy a saltar por la ventana. –Advirtió la espía.

Kennedy sonrió con malicia y sacando del pantalón la pequeña polvera que tanto buscaba la espía, para depositarla sobre la mesa de noche.

–Hijo de perra, todo el tiempo tuviste la llave dentro del bolsillo –maldijo para ella misma. La devoción que León le tenía era mayor a la que ella escatimaba.

Tenía dos opciones, quedarse a disfrutar de un pequeño placer culposo que estaba en boxers o salir para persuadir a Glenn Arias con las muestras del Virus C.

–Tienes una deuda que pagar y más por dudar de mi palabra. –reclamó el agente mientras sacaba un preservativo del cajón y subía la cama para quitar los zapatos de tacón a Ada para abrirse paso entre sus piernas.

Se necesitaban, no lo admitían pero lo tenían claro como el agua.

Wong se incorporó para jalar al rubio del boxer y tenerlo aún más cerca, envolviendo sus piernas sobre el torso del agente.

El conjunto de liguero, medias y ropa de encaje era una combinación sensual como elegante. Pero el seguir deteniéndose a apreciar cada detalle en el vestuario de la agente era algo que no podía seguir sucediendo.

Tomó una actitud cretina aventurandose dentro de la ropa interior de la espía.

–Esperas esto tanto como yo –musitó al momento de hacer a un lado la pequeña prenda y hacer más íntima la fricción de sus cuerpos.

Era excitante ver a Leon creyendo tener el control, sintiéndose dueño del momento y era una lástima el que no se diera cuenta de que era una ocasión como las otras anteriores. Que no había más que ese encuentro carnal.

–¿A quien no le gusta el sexo? –Inquirió al tomar el condón de la mano del rubio.

Acababa de ser descubierta pero no sé dejaría ganar en el juego.

Giró sobre la cama para dejar al agente sobre la cama y subió sobre sus piernas.

Comenzó a jugar con los oblicuos marcados de Kennedy y notar la erección del agente.

–Incluso en los juegos hay reglas. –mencionó antes de colocar el preservativo en Scott.

Sintió una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo que le recorrió la médula debido a las caricias furtivas de la pálida mujer.

Quería que lo tocara, que lo probara, que tocará más allá de su alma, que lo montara rápido o lento pero que fuera en ese momento.

Ada siguió su deseo llevando a Leon dentro de ella. Moviendo la cadera sobre la hombria del agente, conocía el cuerpo del joven y lo que le hacía enloquecer. Conocía a León de pies a cabeza y eso le gustaba al controlarlo.

El agente disfrutaba de la cadencia y el ritmo que llevaba la espía, el ver cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a la interacción. Cómo su cabello así como sus senos.

Las palabras estaban de sobra.

Ada disfrutaba del instante de éxtasis, disfrutaba el ser admirada, de que Leon poseyera su cuerpo y el como sus cuerpos embonaban a la perfección.

Estaba consciente de que ese encuentro sería de algo que se arrepentiría, pero era inevitable el no ceder a sus impulsos.

Tomó a Ada de la cadera para aumentar la velocidad de sus cuerpos y sentir como el éxtasis de la mujer invadía el ambiente.

Se incorporó hasta quedar frente a Ada y dejar que lo besara entre jadeos.

El cuerpo de la espía no podía más, necesitaba ese orgasmo pero faltaba un incentivo extra.

Keneddy la tomó del cabello de manera dominante y mostrar autoridad en el acto. Moviendo la cadera al contrario de ella espía.

Pocas personas podían tener a Ada de esa manera, tan expuesta, tan vulnerable, tan desnuda en todo sentido.

Estaban en un punto sin retorno.

León quería robar lo que contadas personas podían arrebatar a Ada Wong, él solo pensarlo lo llevaba al límite.

Era una pieza de ajedrez donde ella no era ni la reina o el rey, era quien controlaba el tablero.

Tuvo claro el porqué en la mentira, Ada estaba por traicionarlo.

Los pensamientos del rubio divagaron mientras la espía llegaba al orgasmo dejando a Leon aprisionado entre sus paredes.

La pálida mujer se desvaneció en el pecho del rubio quien debido a la presión sobre su hombros no tardó en llegar al clímax. Pero el placer había sido truncado por autosabotaje o un ataque de realismo.

–Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía esto. –dijo Ada con la voz entrecortada mientras recibía un beso en la frente.

Solo les quedaba el cansancio desnudos en la cama.

La espía jugaba con el pecho del rubio mientras juntaba fuerzas para salir a continuar su misión.

Leon tenía una crisis existencial, se sentía más solo que el día anterior cuando Ada aún era nada en su vida.

–Tal vez otro dia– fue la respuesta civilizada del rubio quien entendía que eso sería imposible.

Sus miradas hicieron contacto y en ese momento quedó claro que sería el último encuentro.

Ada se sentó a la orilla de la cama dejando a Scott recostado.

Tomó la preciada polvera, la cual sus enemigos jamás hubieran imaginado que estuvo todo ese tiempo en las manos de un agente del servicio secreto.

–Todos estos años para que de nuevo decidas responder de una manera tan desleal. –Exclamó Leon sentado al borde de la cama.

Ada le daba la espalda mientras acomodaba lo mejor posible su vestimenta.

–Jamas dije que no te traicionaria. –respondió al agacharse y tomar el arnés con el arma de fuego. Luego agarró la bolsa de mano para guardar el polvo compacto.

Acababa de vender la seguridad de un país por unas caricias vacías. El acababa de decirlo, siempre habían nuevas formas de mandar a la mierda el sentido de la vida.

Pasó las manos por el rostro, estaba decepcionado y frustrado.

Necesitaba un trago.

–Año nuevo, vida nueva… estoy jodido.

–No seas tan duro contigo. –Dijo Ada apuntando el láser del arma al pecho del agente. –me dejaste sin palabras esta noche, sigue sobreviviendo, por favor.

Dejó de apuntar hasta salir de la habitación.

Leon no estaba listo para seguir con la rutina de el gato y el ratón.

Necesitaba un descanso de sí mismo.

Estaba seguro de que habría una plática intensa con Huniggan sobre los recientes acontecimientos y hallazgos.


End file.
